


Closet Happenings

by ellaniji



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 2015 Steve/Darcy Valentine's Fic Exchange, Crazy machines, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 06:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaniji/pseuds/ellaniji
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Valentine's Day, Tony invented a machine. No one knows what the machine was supposed to do because now it's running around the tower trying to press people together in the hopes of them finding love. Darcy flees to the labs and hides in a closet. Someone is already using that hiding space though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Happenings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erica_T](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/gifts).



> 2015 Darcy/Steve Valentine's Fic Exchange on tumblr. This is for Erica-t and I want to say thank you to Carrie for beta reading this! Hope you like this Erica!

Darcy opened the door to the closet in a hurry, entering the small space, closing the door behind her, and locking it. She sighed in relief, leaning against the wall. She yelped when she felt someone’s chest as she heard a few objects fall. Darcy fumbled for the light switch, and soon the closet was bathed in light. Blue eyes met another pair of blue, and Darcy blinked in confusion. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked confused. Steve blushed a bit and scratched his head. Darcy thought it was adorable how awkward and shy Steve could be. 

“Probably the same as you,” he mumbled. “Hiding from Stark’s crazy machine.” 

Darcy let out a groan. Stark had invented a Valentine’s Day machine but something had gone wrong in the process and now it was running around the tower trying to pair up single people by taking two people and pressing them against each other. Darcy had fled as soon as she saw the machine grabbing Clint and Sam and pressing them against each other. 

“What the hell was he thinking anyways?” Darcy thought out loud. “It was probably his way to ensure that everyone is as happy as he and Pepper.” She made a grimace. She hated Valentine’s Day. It was a commercial day trying to make people buy a ridiculous amount of thing to their loved ones and made everyone that didn’t have a special someone feel lonely and inadequate. Darcy had never had a date on Valentine’s Day, at first because she was too nerdy and hid her body under baggy clothes in high school, and then later because she refused to. 

“I think Bucky had something to do with it.” Steve said with a groan. “He has gotten it into his head that it’s pathetic that I haven’t dated since I was defrosted. He has been trying to conspire with everyone to get me a date.”

In Darcy’s defence, she really tried to not laugh. Steve just looked so pitiful and adorable with his kicked puppy look that Darcy couldn’t help the giggles that escaped her. The pout that appeared on his face made Darcy giggle harder.

“Yeah yeah, laugh it off.” Steve mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Darcy said when she had calmed down. “It’s just that you looked so adorable and so much like a puppy.”

Steve sighed and hit his head against the wall when he went to lean on it. “Goddamnit…” He mumbled. “This is not my day…”

Darcy took pity on him and decided not to comment. “So why haven’t you dated?” She asked casually. Steve looked at her and raised an eyebrow. 

“At first I was just getting used to everything. I had a lot to catch up with in history and technology and human rights. That stuff was easy, it was just reading. What really got to me was how the people had changed. Everyone acts so differently now. I opened the door for a woman once and she glared at me. Natasha explained that some women consider that sexist but in my time it was just good manners. Learning an entirely new set of codes takes time. I’ve never been good with women and I didn’t want to take my chance dating because I was afraid I would offend them in some way. That they would think that I was disrespecting them or thought that I thought they weren’t capable.” Steve smiled drily. “Then I was just busy and I didn’t want to put anyone in danger.” He sighed and Darcy looked at him as if waiting for him to continue. He looked at her and he felt her eyes staring into his. “That sounds pathetic, right?”

“I don’t think it’s pathetic.” Darcy said gently. “You come from a time when people had different opinions and values to those now. It doesn’t mean that you agreed with all of them or didn’t change yours a bit after experiencing new ones, but it is rooted into your behaviour. Your manners for example. It can’t have been easy adjusting while in mourning as well.” 

Steve looked at her in surprise. People often forgot that when he woke up it was like waking up the day after. To him time hadn’t passed and he woke up to find everyone dear to him dead or almost dead. 

“No, it wasn’t.” He said quietly. Steve observed Darcy curiously. He didn’t really know what to say but he was interested in getting to know the brunette. There was much more to her than what you saw at first. 

It was quiet between them for a while, neither one knowing what to say. Darcy shifted uncomfortable, noticing how close they were to each other. She bit her lip, a nervous habit she had. It was in moments like this that she started saying random things that often resulted in her being embarrassed. 

“You know, I had a crush on you in high school.” She said and then immediately she covered her mouth with her hand. Cue no filter Darcy. 

Steve looked at her confused. “What?” He asked curiously. 

Darcy looked at him and tried to play it cool. “Yeah, you know, we read about you in history. There were pictures in the history books and all the girls were in love with you and Bucky.” She rambled. “Those that liked bad boys liked Bucky and those that liked the good guys liked you. I don’t know why but we imagined Bucky being kind of a bad boy and the one who got you in trouble.” Darcy grinned. “Although, anyone that paid attention knew that you didn’t exactly follow the rules since you faked your enlistment form until you got in.” 

Steve laughed and shook his head. “That’s true. Bucky always charmed the dames in the neighbourhood but I was the one who dragged us into trouble most of the time. Bucky would find me getting beat up in an alley usually and then would jump in to get me out of it.” 

He smiled fondly and spoke with a fondness and nostalgia that Darcy almost started feeling the same way. Steve smiled at Darcy and she blushed a bit. 

“So yeah,” she said awkwardly. “That was my fangirl period.” She looked away so that he wouldn’t see her blush.

“I had a crush on you the first time I saw you.” Steve said. Darcy looked up at him surprised.

“Me?” The astonishment and confusion could hardly be hidden in her voice.

“Yeah, you.” Steve smiled shyly. “You were arguing with Tony about something. Trying to get him to eat and sleep I think. You took none of his crap convinced him to do as you told him to. You even got JARVIS on your side and as far as I know JARVIS always does what Tony tells him to do.”

Steve moved closer to Darcy, not that it was hard to do. Darcy was sure that he could hear her heart beating loudly. The air in the room had shifted and she hoped that she wasn’t the only one feeling the sexual tension between them. 

“It didn’t help that you have the body of a pin-up girl.” He whispered. 

Darcy let out a whimper and felt her face flush. At the moment she didn’t really care about making a fool out of herself. Steve had the ability to make her dripping wet with just a few words. Judging by the way he was looking at her she decided to take a chance. 

“You know, we’ll probably be stuck here for a while.” She started. “And there’s not much to do here.” She took a step forward so that her chest was against his. Steve wrapped his arms around Darcy’s waist. 

“What do you suppose we do about it?” He asked and stroked her skin at the border between her pants and shirt, as he looked into her eyes. 

Darcy lost it and pulled him in for a kiss. Steve returned the kiss eagerly and pushed her against the door. The whimper that escaped Darcy made Steve growl.

He had wanted her for some time now. He loved her wit and ability to brighten up a room by her mere presence. The way she handled the scientists with patience, love and loyalty. It didn’t help that she had a body that reminded him of the pin-ups he used to draw for Bucky. 

Darcy tugged on his t-shirt and Steve pulled away for a second so that he could take the shirt off. His lips were on hers as soon as the shirt hit the floor. He could feel her hands run over his chest and abs before gripping his arms tightly. Darcy rubbed against him, making them both moan. Steve moved down from her lips to her neck and unbuttoned her blouse quickly. His mouth left small marks on her neck and shoulder and with every mark he made, Darcy would hiss in pleasure. 

As Steve worked on her neck and clothes, Darcy worked on his pants. How she managed to unbutton them she didn’t know but she did. Her hand slid down his pants and Steve growled when she touched his hard cock. Steve looked at her and kissed her roughly and passionately. He needed to feel her. His hands were trying to unclasp her bra and he was growing more and more frustrated by not managing to. Darcy grinned at him and undid the clasp herself, leaving her bare. Steve pulled down his pants and boxers quickly and pulled down Darcy’s panties leaving her in her skirt. He lift her up and pressed her against the door, kissing, licking and sucking her breasts. Her hand was wrapped around his leaking cock, stroking it at a fast pace. 

“Please tell me you have a rubber” Steve mumbled against her boobs. Darcy whimpered at his voice and shook her head.

“I’m on the pill.” She said. “I’m clean, you?” She asked and stopped for a second to look at him. 

“I can’t catch or give anything.” Steve said and smirked. He fixed his grip on Darcy, lifting her completely and holding her up by her ass with one arm. Darcy gripped his arms tightly and gasped as Steve teased her with his cock. 

“Steve…” She whined. “Don’t tease.” Steve laughed and kissed her jaw. 

“What do you want me to do, doll?” He asked.

“Fuck me.” Darcy said breathlessly. 

Steve didn’t need much more encouragement and entered her slowly. Both let out a moan at the sensation and their lips met in a kiss. 

Darcy moved her hips slowly to let him know that she had adjusted to his size. God, was it a glorious size. Steve thrust into her at a slow and steady pace, not wanting to go to fast too quickly. Darcy was tight and warm. He hadn’t been with someone since the war and it made it difficult for him to last. Their tongues danced with each other and they bit, licked and sucked on each other’s lips. Darcy’s hands were tangled in Steve’s hair, pulling it when he hit the right spot. 

With every moan Darcy made, Steve was finding it harder to hold back. He wanted her to scream his name. 

“Steve, please,” Darcy whimpered. “Harder, faster.” She whispered. 

Steve’s control broke. He slid out of her and put her on the ground. Darcy whined and was about to protest when Steve turned her around and placed her hands on one of the shelves. Darcy wiggled her ass and looked at Steve with an impish smile. Steve growled and entered her quickly and smoothly. Darcy cried out and grabbed onto the shelf for dear life when Steve started pounding into her fast and hard. 

“You’re so goddamn wet, doll.” He whispered against her neck. “So tight and warm, is it all because of me, sweetheart?” Darcy let out a sound that was a mix between a moan and a whimper as a reply, making Steve smirk.

“Yes!” She cried out as he hit her spot again. Steve grunted and pulled his body close to hers. One hand was massaging her breasts and the other was rubbing her clit. Darcy was so close and at the brink of losing her sanity. “Steve, please!” She cried out again.

“Are you going to come for me, Darcy?” Steve prayed that the answer was yes. He didn’t know if he was going to last much longer. 

“So close…” Came the reply from her. 

He gripped her hip with his hand and rubbed her clit faster as he thrust into her harder and faster. He needed her to come now. Darcy’s body was tensing up and with a few more thrusts he could feel her walls clenching around him and she was calling out his name. He let go and with one more thrust he was coming inside of her, moaning her name. 

As they both came down from their high, Steve slid out of Darcy slowly. He pulled her to him and kissed her softly. Darcy moved her lips against his and shifted her body after his so that he could cuddle her. 

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” He mumbled against her lips. Darcy smiled and pecked his lips. 

“Me too.” She said and leaned her head against his chest. Steve kissed her forehead and held her close to him. 

“You want to go out to dinner with me? Maybe catch a movie?” He asked, feeling a bit nervous. Darcy giggled. 

“Are you asking me out on a date, soldier?” She demanded and looked at him with a teasing smile. 

“I am.” He replied and kissed her neck. “What do you say, doll? Go out with me?” 

“Mm, I think we might be able to arrange something.” Darcy said and kissed him. They stood there just kissing for a bit until they heard a knock on the door. They looked at each other confused and then in panic when they heard someone talk to them. 

“Hey, punk,” they heard Bucky say. “Get yourself and your girl decent. Stark has fixed that damn machine, and everyone wants to have a movie night.” Steve and Darcy’s faces were beet red, and Darcy was hiding her face against Steve’s chest, trying not to laugh. “Oh, and I deleted the video feed of you two fucking. You’re welcome.” Steve swore and they heard Bucky’s laugh as he walked away. 

“I’m going to wipe the floor with him the next time we spar.” Steve mumbled. “He was behind this after all.” Darcy rolled her eyes and kissed Steve.

“Well, it worked, didn’t it?” she said. “So don’t be too hard on him.” Steve grinned and Darcy could see how wrong her classmates had been to assume that it was Bucky that had dragged Steve into trouble. 

“Would I do something like that?” He asked and Darcy shook her head laughing. They kissed a little while longer before getting dressed and joining the others for the movie night.


End file.
